


The Headless Blowman

by Rokatsu



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Consent Issues, Death, Decapitation, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Gore, Guro, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Kink, Murder-Suicide, Mutual Masturbation, Narcissism, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Orphans, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, THIS WILL PROBABLY TRIGGER YOU, Triggers, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokatsu/pseuds/Rokatsu
Summary: For the longest time, Beyond Birthday has been smitten for L Lawliet. However, due to the pressure of being the next successor and his madness slowly consuming him, his feelings became obsessive and outright psychotic. He now has one sole fantasy, that he wishes to fulfill, before he ends it all in a blaze.Will L help him do it, or will he have to take matters into his own hands?CRACK FUCKED UP FIC, READ TAGS, YOU WILL BE TRIGGERED.





	The Headless Blowman

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LOOK AT ALL OF THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ THIS. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU GETTING YOURSELF TRIGGERED. 
> 
> IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY OR DO NOT LIKE THE FIC, PLEASE MOVE ON.

I had always had a strange and sick fantasy growing up, even as a child: Having a decapitated head give me a blow job. Yup, you probably think it's disgusting, but me, I think it's fucking hot. Ever since I hit puberty, I couldn't stop fantasizing about it. But there was only one person in particular I would fantasize doing it to me. L Lawliet. To some simpleton he was an eccentric weirdo, lanky, with sunken in eyes from lack of sleep. Nothing worth being fond over, but I knew better. I knew HIM, because I spent a lot of time following him.

 

I'd imagine his dark eyes rolled into the back of his head, that permanent dead expression on his beautiful pale face. His dark, warm, wet mouth hanging open and taking in my hardened aching member. His glossy dark raven hair moving as I slowly bring his head back and forth, sucking my dick. "Oh god Lawli... how you drive me insane." I smiled at the beautiful fantasy and felt myself getting hard. Lawliet had a horrible tenancy to turn me on at the worst times. Like right now. I was being lectured because I snuck in his room and tried to fuck him hard up the ass, but Roger caught us and dragged me here. "Oh god Lawli, why couldn't you have just let me fuck you into a beautiful world of pleasure instead of yelling for help? Why couldn't you let me suck your hardened cock and suck you so fucking hard that your head would explode?" I sighed and continued to ignore Roger's lecturing, lost in my own fantasies of my beautiful Lawliet.

"Oh Lawli..." I was tempted to masterbate right in front of Roger, despite his presence, because frankly I didn’t give a fuck and public decency was so last year. If the man died of a heart attack it would suit me better anyways. "Backup, are you even listening?!?" Roger was starting to annoy me. "It's Beyond Birthday.” I corrected bitterly, “And can I go now?" The old man sighed in defeat, "You tried to rape L, theres no way-" I interrupted him quickly before he could finish his sentence, as there is NO WAY I would EVER do such a thing to my beautiful Lawli, "I tried to make love to his beautiful pale ass, and you decided to intervene. That is all." He looked completely repulsed by my comment, baffled, even offended. AS IF an old fuck like him could understand my relationship with MY Lawli. Still, I smirked at his stupid reaction.

"Backup, that is very ignorant of you. Please keep the perverted comments and language to yourself." My smirk was gone now, because frankly I’m not having fun anymore and my sexual fantasies were being RUINED by this boring old fuck. I was PISSED, in fact, because I hated being called 'Backup' and prefered to be called 'Beyond Birthday'. No one in this fucking orphanage seemed to respect that though. "I can't help L is so fucking hot that all I want to do is fuck him senseless.” I stated as if that was the norm and to be expected of others. “And I told you already, DO NOT CALL ME BACKUP." I hissed, while sending him a death glare. Roger rolled his eyes and I wondered what it’d be like to pluck them out of their sockets.

 

My patience was thin now, and I suddenly had a beautiful image of slicing his head off and cutting him into bits. No one liked Roger anyway in this orphanage. He hated kids, it showed whenever he was around any. I liked Wammy better, he was nice and always gave me my favorite strawberry jam every time he came to visit. He even called me Beyond Birthday instead of Backup, and gave me a hug once. I think he was the only person who ever tried to hug me in my life, so I felt good that day. He even encouraged L to try and be friends with me, but ever since I developed an obsession with L and tried to fuck him, well, he's been hiding from me alot. It was obvious he was scared of me hurting him, but if he just tried to let me have him, he’d see the truth. Either way though, I didn’t care. I was going to have my Lawli, and nothing was going to stop me from my goal. I was going to make that sick twisted fantasy come true. One way or another. Everything else be damned.

 

"BACKUP!! STOP HAVING THOSE SICK FANTASY'S AND-" Roger never got to finish his sentence. I suddenly jumped up and pulled out my pocket knife my deceased father gave me for my birthday, and slashed his throat open. His eyes went wide in shock. Instantly, blood gushed from his throat and his body like waterworks, and I watched with amusement as he collapsed to the ground, flailing like an imbecile. He clutched at his throat, trying to scream, but I kept slashing and cutting everywhere with a huge grin on my face. I was loving this, truly felt alive even. Then his eyes slowly became lifeless, and he stopped breathing. I knew he was dead, but I didn’t stop cutting him up. When I did stop, I pouted and spoke to myself, "That was no fun. He was way too easy to kill... and I wasn't even beginning to have fun!" I sighed. "Well, I don't want anyone finding him just yet, do I?" I quickly set to work, putting the old man's body into a garbage bag and throwing it into the dumpster on the street, then I came back and cleaned up all the blood. I wiped away all the fingerprints and cleaned my pocket knife, then put it back into my pocket. All evidence of the murder was gone.

 

I smiled. "Perfect, my first murder is a complete success! Now to devise a plan..." As I walked back to my shared room with A, I quickly thought of a plan. It seemed A wouldn’t be here tonight, which wasn’t odd considering my friend spent a lot of time studying into the late hours of the night. It almost saddened me that I’d never see him again after this, but no matter. My plan was of most utter importance, and A not being here made it so I wouldn’t have to kill him too. "I'm going to wait until midnight when everyone is asleep, and then I will sneak to my precious Lawli's room and make love to him. Oh I'm so excited!! I can barely stand it!!" Just a few more hallways and doors and I’d be in my room.

 

However, as I skipped happily to my room and opened the door, I found a surprisingly odd sight. "B-beyond... ooh fuck..." was the first thing I heard from a very familiar voice. L was on my bed, under my covers, and masterbating. I almost couldn’t believe it, considering my Lawli had resisted me so much before. I smiled then, amused and feeling my boner getting even larger. I quietly stepped into the room and silently closed the door and locked it, deciding to watch L touch himself. My precious Lawli was masterbating to me, in my bed. Another fantasy of mine, coming true this time. It was almost too good to be true.

 

L threw the covers away, giving me a beautiful view of his naked pale body. I stared at him in wonder. "Oh Lawli..." I was tempted to masterbate too. Hell, I was tempted to do a lot of things, but I stayed put and watched. He was on his knees and his body was arched forward. His head was tilted back, his face sweaty and eyes closed in concentration. His hand stroked his cock frantically, moving up and down. His hips bucking forward in rhythm with his hand, desperate for a release. All this time my Lawli was fantasizing about me as much as I was about him. I never felt so happy in my life. "B-beyond... aahh... h-harder... p-please... f-fuck m-me h-harder..." He moaned my name loudly. It was getting hard not to fuck him right there and then, and my hand seemed to be travelling to my pants against my will. "Oh Lawli..." My hands instantly reached for my jeans and began to undo them, just enough so I could pull my cock out and touch myself. The relief felt amazing, but watching my Lawli all the while made it even better. He looked up suddenly, and saw me touching myself to him.

 

His eyes went wide and his cheeks turned a light blush. "Oh god Lawli..." He looked so beautiful and innocent... so cute and adorable... so fuckable. I pumped my cock harder, faster, while looking him dead in the eyes and moaning. Despite this, L quickly gained his composure and gave me that stoic look, though his voice was breathy and lustful from masterbating. "I-i'm sorry Beyond. My actions are very rude and inappropriate. I will leave at once." He got up to get his clothes, but I quickly crossed to the other side of the room and stopped him. The fuck was that? He sees me reciprocating his feelings and he tries to bolt? Fuck that. "Too late Lawli, you came to my room, and you masterbated on my bed. You're mine now. Nothing will stop me." I growled, then I threw him onto the bed and easily pinned him down. His eyes went wide and he squirmed. "N-no!! L-let m-me g-go!!" He struggled, but his efforts were futile. I was stronger then him, and he was so small... so delicate... so much weaker than me. "I'll never let you leave, now that I know you want to fuck me as much as I want to fuck you. Now give in to me." I leaned down and crushed my lips to his.

 

He froze, his eyes widened in shock. I didn't move despite being painfully hard, I just simply continued to kiss him. His lips were so warm and soft, they’d be perfect on my cock. I couldn't wait to taste more of him. All of him. Slowly, he closed his eyes and leaned into me. "Oh god Lawli..." I thought. Was he really giving into me so easily? I felt slightly disappointed, expecting another big fight, but it didn't matter. Lawliet was all mine now, and I was happy I could finally devour him whole. Nothing would stop us. He kissed me back slowly, and his arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. It was obvious he wanted this now, and I was happy to oblige. I moved my lips with his, and we shared our first kiss together. "Lawli..." I moaned against his lips, my body aching to do more, but I decided to be patient with him. We ground our hips into each other harshly, our hardened cocks grinding against each other felt fucking amazing. The feeling was out of this world. We moaned loudly and kissed intensely, with tongues and teeth, marking each other up in our hungry desperation for each other.

 

Suddenly these clothes were too tight. I wanted them off, NOW. I pulled away quickly and used my knife to cut my clothes off, ignoring Lawli’s concerned looks and complaints about our only sets of clothes being ruined, and then tossed them away. I was now straddling L on his lap and holding the knife in my left hand. L lay down on the bed, staring up at me with lustful eyes, mouth wet and red from all of our kissing. He looked beautiful alive, and he’d look beautiful dead too. All of him was beautiful. I could easily kill him right now if I wanted to, but I wanted to cherish him just a little longer.

  
I leaned back down and this time pressed a kiss to his throat. “You’re mine Lawli, no one else’s. You got that? All mine.” I stated with glee, before biting down and marking him with a hickey. It seemed to have drawn some blood, so I eagerly lapped it up. My Lawli moaned in response and nodded, pressing closer. “B-beyond please… need you, need you so much. Want you inside me please.” L whined, moving his hands to grab me by my ass and squeezed to emphasize his point. I was shocked by my Lawli being so bold, but in no way complaining. He’s the only person I’d let fuck me in the ass, if he really wanted to. However, tonight was about making Lawli mine, forever.

I moved on from marking up his neck to kissing all over his chest, leaving hickeys in my wake until I reached a perky nipple and took one into my mouth. I sucked and toyed with it using my tongue, amazed by the cute noises he made for me. I brought up my other hand to tease Lawli’s untouched nipple, and continued rutting our hips together all the while. He tasted so sweet for me, so amazing. His moans were so loud and needy, and he seemed desperate, clawing and begging eagerly for more. He began to babble in his pleasure, telling me just how sorry he was for denying me himself all this time, how foolish he was for resisting, and just how much he’s wanted me all this time. I was amazed, and insanely happy that he truly was mine in every way now.

I didn’t spend much time teasing him after that. I wanted him and I’d been starved of him for too long. Any minute and someone may discover us or ruin my plans. I prepped him up with some lube, and once he was ready and sobbing for my cock, I aligned myself and pushed in. Fucking finally, we were connected. One. Just as we were always meant to be. This was our first time and it was amazing. I allowed him to adjust to my thick twelve inch cock, and then began to pound into his prostate mercilessly. It was amazing, the tight heat of his hole sucking me in with a needy frenzy. He wrapped his arms and legs around me tightly as he sobbed and cried beneath me in pleasure. It seemed he was babbling again, this time going on about how amazing my giant cock felt. I couldn’t help but feel proud for that gift.

  
I leaned down again and crushed our lips together hungrily, while he chanted my name as if I was god itself. I was truly happy and proud of my Lawli. He really was as beautiful and perfect as I’d always dreamed of. I grabbed his cock and began jerking it fast, and within moments we both came hard, seeing stars. I wasn’t done yet though. It was time to carry out the remainder of my plan. As my cute Lawli struggled to catch his breath, I pulled my knife up again. “I love you, Lawli. I always have, always will.” I confessed, blushing a little as I looked at him. He was about to answer, when he took notice of my knife and the sadistic smile on my face, and slowly started to panic. “Beyond… please… whatever you’re thinking of doing, please don’t do it.” He begged, “You finally have me, right? I’ll have sex with you, be your boyfriend, anything, just please.” He began to tear up as he trembled beneath me. I felt bad. I didn’t want to do this now, but I know there was no other way. It was too late, I killed a man and they’d figure it out soon. I sighed, "Don't worry my Lawli.... this won't hurt.... that much." L shrieked a blood-curdling scream as I drove my knife into L's throat. His blood gushed everywhere, and eventually L's body became limp. It was time to make that long time coming fantasy come true.

 

I effortlessly decapitated the corpse quickly and then held L's head by the hair in my right hand. The horrible feelings I felt for killing the only person I loved slipped away as my cock roared back to life in anticipation for completing my fantasy. "Fuck you look so hot right now...." I dropped the knife and then held the head with both hands as I slid my dick into L's mouth. "Ahhh!" I cried out, feeling intense pleasure. That warm wet mouth was too much, and eventually i found myself fucking that wet cave mercilessly. Pounding myself into it. I’m not sure what’s better, L’s mouth or L’s ass. Quickly, I decided both. "Lawli!! Oh Lawli!!! Fuck you feel so good!!! Don't stop!! Aaahhh!!!" I had never felt so turned on in my life. My breathing became erratic and my heart pounded harshly in my chest. "Nnngh... Lawli!! I love you!! Fuck!!" I wish L was alive to hear that again, but it didn't matter now. L was dead.

 

i’m close now, and I know I’ll come any minute. I tried to slow down and savour the feeling, but it was fruitless. I screamed L's name at the top of my lungs as I came into L’s mouth. I fell to my knees and held the head gently, my own head was bowed as I panted harshly. "Oh Lawli.... only you can make me feel this way." A feeling of sadness overcame me then. L was dead now, and my only purpose in life was gone. The person I wanted most was gone.

 

Which is what drove me to make my next decision. "I shall join you in hell, my Lawli." I then removed the head from my cock and placed it gently beside L's body. Afterwards, I got a lighter and gasoline. I poured the gasoline all over the room, all over myself, and all over L's body. I then laid down beside L and wrapped my arms around him. "Happy Birthday, Lawli." I then pressed my lips to L's as I flicked the lighter and let it drop. Within minutes the entire room was on fire, and L and Beyond's bodies were burned completely. I died with a peaceful smile on my face.

 

~

 

Beyond awoke with a start. Looking around he saw nothing but dusty rotten ground and a dark black sky. There was a vast never-ending space, and nothing or no one in sight. It was quite depressing. So this is what hell was like. Not as bad as Beyond imagined, but better than nothing. He got up and looked around, hoping to find L. "Lawli? Where are you my love?" Suddenly something attacked him from behind and be fell. Whatever it was, it was very pissed. Beyond quickly rolled onto his back to see an angry and pissed off L trying to kill him.

"You monster!! You killed me!! You killed us!! All for your sick fantasies!! I hate you!!" Beyond tried to ignore the guilt building up in his chest. "I'm sorry Lawli.... I didn't mean it... I'll be good from now on... I promise..." L stopped attacking him, but instead glared at him like he was a vegetable. "Were both dead now. In hell. All because of you." Beyond nodded. "Can we have sex now?" L gave him the most nastiest bewildered look you could ever give someone. "No! We will never have sex!"

Beyond felt hurt by L's words. "I really am sorry Lawli... I just wanted you so badly... and that fantasy I've been having for a long time." "I would've sucked your dick alive damn it!!!" L growled grumpily, “Not to mention you killed me before I could say anything or properly enjoy being fucked, I hate you!” L yelled. "Will you suck me now?" Beyond asked, ignoring everything L just said. L sighed. "Is there any way we can get out of here and be alive again?" Beyond shook his head. L nodded, knowing it was hopeless. "Okay. I will." He then moved down and did just as he was told. Beyond smiled in victory.

 

L was all his now, for the rest of time, and nothing would stop them. They spent the rest of their existence pleasuring each other and enjoying every moment of it, and L willingly fulfilled all of Beyond's sick fantasizes.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you I wrote this story at 13? Because I did. I'm posting it here now because I want all the fics I wrote in one place. I'm not involved in the Death Note fandom anymore, but someone requested me to post the fic here so I will. 
> 
> This fanfiction was inspired by an image I found of Beyond Birthday fucking a decapitated head of L, and my 13 year old brain thought: Hey let's write about that. 
> 
> And here we are.


End file.
